H'aanit
"Lives entwined, a tapestry woven anew each dawn, every thread a part of the whole." '' — H'aanit, after defeating the Ghisarma. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. She is a hunter that resides in S'warkii and is one of the last descendants of the people who live in the forest. When her master has been found out to have gone missing and in possible danger, H'aanit sets out on a journey to search and save him before any real damage could be done. 'Appearance' She has messy braided hair that's in a light brown tone and green eyes. She uses the grayish skin of a beast's fur around her neck similar to a scarf. She wears a beige animal skin dress, black pants along with gray boots-warmers. She wears a brown glove on both arms. H'aanit also sports feather earrings, a leather belt where her quiver. Personality H'aanit is a cool-headed hunter that dedicates herself to helping her clan after her master left to capture a dreadful beast named 'Redeye'. She has a strong moral compass and is a fierce hunter, to the point that the village elder depends on her to teach the other clan members to hunt and protect themselves. H'aanit is seen to barely lose her cool despite facing dangerous situations, such as facing the ghisarma that has killed the animals and people that linger in the Whisperwoods, therefore proving the experience she has accumulated. H'aanit is also rather mature and pragmatic, a foil to that of her master who is only serious about hunting and takes life in stride. Despite appearing to be a level-headed individual, H'aanit tends to also fall into a scolding spree, especially towards her master who's a gambling addict. She also dislikes the idea of killing for pleasure or for sport, thinking that it disturbs the natural order of the forest and must be quenched at once. She is also a firm believer of the ideals taught by Z'aanta, her mentor. History "Your name is H'aanit, and you are a hunter. One of the last descendants of an ancient clan that calls the deep forest home, your prowess with the bow is unmatched. Your master left home one year ago, summoned to hunt a dread beast, and you protected the village while awaiting his return. Then, one day, the return of an old friend gives you cause for concern, and you strike out on a journey of your own." '' — H'aanit's description when selecting her. '''Prior to Story' H'aanit is one of the few people who has been taught the ways of hunting by the clan who make their home in S'warkii, in the Woodlands. When she was but an infant, her parents had passed away - possibly died from a hunt. Z'aanta, a talented hunter of some renown, decided to raise H'aanit and made her his apprentice. A year before the events of her story, Z'aanta left the village in pursuit of a nasty beast called 'Redeye', who has since then left him scratching his head at the difficulty of capturing it. As H'aanit was the only one who knew how to properly hunt, she was asked to remain and was made the village guardian until her mentor's return from his hunt with the Knights Ardante. A year had passed and all H'aanit has of him since he left was a letter that mentioned of his whereabouts and nothing else. 'Chapter 1' Spoiler Warning: The following section contains in-game plot details. Proceed with caution. After a year since Z'aanta's departure, H'aanit still wonders about her master's whereabouts. She has in the meanwhile taken up various duties around town as the guardian in Z'aanta's stead. This includes mentoring the young hunters-in-training. One day, an official from the regional lord arrives and asks H'aanit, who is currently the strongest hunter in S'warkii due to Z'aanta's absence, to hunt and kill a Ghisarma, which has fled from its native habitat and settled in the forest near the town. H'aanit obliges and sets off. She is surprised to see the Ghisarma's victims, noting that the beast has killed for sport rather than for sustenance and survival. Considering this a grave sin against the natural order, H'aanit confronts the monster and kills it. She requests that the human victims be given a proper burial while the animals are to be left to revitalize the surrounding forest with new nutrients. Upon her return to S'warkii, her master's beast companion approaches her, though it is visibly frightened and agitated. H'aanit senses that the danger Z'aanta is in is different than the previous ones he was involved in and begins a journey to Stonegard to save him. Relationships Z'aanta He is the mentor of H'aanit. A gambling addict who only takes hunting seriously, he is rather laidback which makes H'aanit feel worried for whatever may happen to him on his journey, expecting that he will be off gambling once more at any given moment. They seem to share a close kinship with one another, with H'aanit making jabs at the older man while he tries to deflect them with poor excuses. He is the one who taught H'aanit how to hunt and all about the laws of nature and why they hunt in the first place. Despite their banter, H'aanit still cares for her mentor to the point that she decides to leave the village in search for him, with only a letter from a year back her only clue to the whereabouts of her master. According to a few conversations she's had, she sees Z'aanta as a father figure as H'aanit, herself, did not have the privilege to meet her own parents. Battle With the ability to use beasts captured from battle to aid her, along with the fact that each beast has different skills, H'aanit is the most versatile fighter among the eight. Not only does she come equipped with a bow and axe, but she is able to use lightning magic and use the skills of the captured beasts she has to her advantage in searching for the weaknesses of the enemy. Paired up with Cyrus and his AoE spells, H'aanit is indeed a force to be reckoned with. She is also able to fight NPCs with her beasts to gain the necessary experience like Olberic, however, when using this skill, she cannot use her normal weapons and thus must depend on whatever creature she has captured from previous skirmishes to do all the fighting for her. The main weakness of H'aanit in terms of her skill is the fact that when using the captured beasts, you cannot choose the target of the skill except when it targets all. An example could be when using the Mossy Meep. When you have more than one member in your party, the heal cast by this beast will choose a random target to heal which may potentially waste your summon. Using beasts that attack all foes or have AoE skills would be more beneficial in battle, especially once you go and start picking up the rest of the heroes as most skirmishes will have a group of two to three monsters instead of just one. Hunter Skills Support Skills Subjobs Below are the sprites and appearance changes for H'aanit with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Gallery |-|Art= TableCharacters.jpg Haanit.jpg Octopath-Traveler_H'annit.jpg Octopath Countdown 1.png Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png Octopath Blackboard.png Octopath Traveler Sketch.png Octopath Cafe Banner.png Octopath Traveler Released.png Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png FamitsuCover.jpg |-|Sprites= Haanit.png Provoke.png Haanit side.png H'aanit.png Etymology The name H'aannit comes from the hebrew word חנית, meaning 'spear'. Trivia * In the early concept art, H'aanit was supposed to have a neat braid without any locks of her hair out of place instead of having a few stray locks here and there. * H'aanit's sprite shows her supposedly having red clothes rather than a pale color, most likely to give her a better outline on the overworld map. Category:Characters Category:Travelers